


The Password

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya wants to get on Tanaka's phone, but can't figure out the password. Tanaka finds this highly amusing, considering how he will never guess it.</p><p>....probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Password

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!!

"Come on Ryuuuuuu!" Whined Nishinyoa. "No!" Said Tanaka. Noya made puppy dog eyes, but Tanaka wouldn't fall for it. They argued back and forth untill Tanaka had a brilliant idea(for once). He snatched the phone away from Noya, changed the password and said "Try to figure it out." 

Noya's jaw dropped. "But it could be anything!" 

Tanaka chuckled and made one of his faces and said "Exactly." And walked away. Tanaka had no doubt that Noya would find out the pass code, cause come on, it wasn't that hard. But, being the generous person he was, he would let Noya try to figure it out for one day.

"Ryuu."

"Ryuu."

"Tell me."

"Ryuu."

"Ryuu tell me."

"Ryuu."

"Ryuu."

 

Noya bugged Tanaka so much throughout the day that Tanaka considered just telling him, but....where's the fun in that? So, Tanaka waited. And waited. And waited. He controlled his anger until volleyball practice. He then let his anger out on spiking the volleyballs. Tanaka knew that Noya would eventually get tired of guessing and just try to lock him out of his phone by typing in random things. It wss only a matter of time... The team was practicing peacefully, when they heard a scream. Daichi looked around, and the only one missing was.....

 

"RYUUUU!!!! TEME!!!!!!" Noya came sprinting into the gym and tackled Tanaka. Tanaka laughed and said "So you figured it out?" Noya lightly blushed. 

"Figured what out?" Asked Asahi. 

"Nothing!" Screeched Noya as he ran from the gym. Asahi looked confused and said "Was it something I said?" Tanaka laughed and said "Nah, it was just the password on my phone. I changed it specifically for him." Asahi looked curious. 

"What was it?" Asked Asahi. Tanaka laughed and said "All in due time, my friend. All in due time." With that Tanaka departed the gym in search of Noya. He wouldn't tell what the password was. I mean, that's what a password is for, right? 

He wouldn't tell anyone that his password, that was meant for Noya, was 

ILoveAsahi<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did OK! I take requests! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
